Strip Club(HD Universe)
A strip club is an establishment that typically offers erotic dances by scantly-clad strippers or dancers to customers, including the player. The shopfront of strip clubs have often appeared in some form, either as part of street scenery, particularly in red-light districts, or as an interactive locale, complete with interiors and even the ability to pay for a strip club's facilities. Strip clubs as interactive locations have appeared in HD Universe, and ''Grand Theft Auto V'', however they function more like bikini bars as their dancers do not actually strip, excluding GTA V, where they do strip. GTA IV In GTA IV, only two strip clubs exist, The Triangle Club in Bohan and the Honkers Gentlemen's Club in Alderney. Music selection differs in the GTA IV strip clubs this time. In The Triangle Club, The Vibe 98.8 playlist will play in the main area (abeit without commercials) while Honkers plays the Electro-Choc playlist but in Episodes From Liberty City (disc version) Electro-Choc will play in both clubs. In the case of private dances however, there are three songs for each dance session. This applies in both strip clubs. While dancers in open areas are no longer interactive in the same sense as in GTA San Andreas, players still have access to backroom lapdances, which has been improved to reward players who incrementally pay with increasingly erotic dancing. There is also more variation in the types of dancers available. Instead of walking into a marker for the dances, there are strippers who will walk up to the player and ask if they want a dance or not. There are three levels in this system: * Level 1: The first session is a basic dance routine conducted by a single stripper. Players must pay $50. The Triangle Club will play "Come into my Life" by Rick James in GTA IV, while Roxette's "The Look" will be played in EFLC. In Honkers, the song will be Mystical's "Shake Ya Ass" and "Love Changes (Everything)" by Climie Fisher in EFLC. * Level 2: Upon completion of the first round of dancing, the player can choose to receive more erotic lapdances from the same strip dancer for an additional $50, adding up to a cost of $100. The Triangle will play "Ooh La La" by Goldfrapp plays during this level and in EFLC, the song will be "Man Eater" by Hall & Oates. In Honkers will be "Come into my Life" in GTA IV and "The Look" in EFLC. * Level 3: If the player chooses to go on after the second round is over, a second strip dancer will join in for a duo session, and ends with the first stripper commenting that she is done and wants to "towel herself down". The player will throw in an additional $150 for this dance, resulting in a total cost of $250. The Triangle will have "Shake Ya Ass" for the last song played on this level in GTA IV, while EFLC will have "Love Changes (Everything)". In Honker's, the songs will be "Ooh La La" and "Man Eater" in GTA IV and EFLC respectively. Strippers in the strip clubs will sometimes wear garters (bands of elastic cloth; usually worn around the thigh by exotic dancers and strippers). If one looks closely at the dollar bills stuffed into the garter, they are seen to be 69 dollar bills, another innuendo by Rockstar to the 69 sex position. Strip clubs in GTA IV may also be used as a place for players to bring their friends (or even girlfriend, depending on their taste) to during outings, but requires the player "enjoy themselves" by paying for at least one private dance. Like in GTA San Andreas, security guards are ever present in strip clubs, watching for disruptive behavior and preparing to react to troublemakers a hostile manner; a strip club's operations will also cease if the player chooses to run amok in the vicinity. If you have a friend such as Roman at the strip club, he will help you fight the Security Guards. In order to enter a strip club, the player must be disarmed. There is a glitch in the PS3 version in which if Niko goes into the Triangle Club alone and partakes in a private dance, the dancer may run away after the dance and security guards will attack, regardless of whether the player has drawn a weapon or not. If you go to the strip clubs on Valentine's Day, some of the strippers will be wearing red and white heart-shaped pasties and will have hearts on the front of their thongs. GTA V Strip Clubs in GTA V have been upgraded since GTA IV. There is only one player-accessible club in the game; it is located in Los Santos and known as the Vanilla Unicorn. It offers things such as new and improved lap dances (but without the previous feature of lap dance music), where the dancers are fully naked except from panties, the ability to throw money at the strippers, and the ability to actually be thrown out by the bodyguards. When having the private dance, the player can choose to flirt with the and/or touch the stripper while trying to make sure the guard can't see them. Doing either of these things raises the stripper's personal like bar. If it reaches the top, the player can choose to take them home, or receives the ability to get a double dance. When Trevor takes over the Vanilla Unicorn he receives free dances from all the girls at the club. The no touching rule no longer applies to any of the 3 characters after this point, so players can touch the girls as much as they like, even with the bouncer looking right at them. They may even walk on the stage without being thrown out. Inaccessible Clubs Several other strip clubs (and general bars/nightclubs that apparently feature stripping entertainment) are present in San Andreas but are not accessible to the player. * Hornbills is a strip club in Vinewood that is frequented by Franklin Clinton. It is one of the establishments he can be seen exiting in his switch scenes. * The Hen House is an inaccessible "gentleman's" nightclub in Paleto Bay that any of the three protagonists can buy. * Pitchers is a gay club in Vinewood that is also available for purchase by the protagonists. GTA Online In GTA Online, the strip club is unlocked after reaching rank 6. The player will receive a text message, and the player can visit the club anytime they want. They player can get a private dance, and can raise the strippers' bar, by flirting with them, but using a microphone if they have one. However, the strippers don't dance topless like in single player on PS3 & Xbox 360 versions The enhanced editions were patched to add topless dancers in the 1.27 update. After the like bar is increased enough, their number will be added to the players' phone. Then, they can call the stripper to come to their house to give a private dance for free. Gallery Trivia * In GTA IV, all the private lap dance songs are not featured in any of the in-game radio stations. These are Rick James' "Come Into My Life", Goldfrapp's "Ooh La La" and Mystikal's "Shake Ya Ass". * In EFLC, all the songs featured in the private shows are featured in the disc exclusive station Vice City FM Category:Businesses in Grand Theft Auto IV Category:Strip clubs Category:Erotic dance in Video Games Category:Erotic dance in Grand Theft Auto series Category:Sex industry in Video Games Category:Nudity in Video Games Category:Features in Grand Theft Auto IV Category:Features in Grand Theft Auto V Category:Features in Grand Theft Auto Online Category:Hobbies and Pastimes in Video Games Category:Friend Activities in Grand Theft Auto IV Category:Friend Activities in Grand Theft Auto V